


Treat

by TheFlailingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, drugged michael, lucifer drugs him because its fun, yay sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailingGirl/pseuds/TheFlailingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Gabriel drug Michael, which is nothing new, neither is the round of sex after the drug wears off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot threesome of my favorite angels :D

Michael really shouldn't trust Lucifer near drinks by now, or maybe it’s because he just doesn't mind as much as he claims to after the fact. Gabriel thinks that Michael actually finds it to be a slight turn on because they all seem to always have sex right after, so Gabriel isn't complaining. It doesn't make Gabriel regret helping Lucifer drug Michael when he is so highly entertaining while drugged.

Lucifer has been experimenting with a new drug recently and has it perfected, so there's no time like the present to test it on the target. He has Gabriel distract Michael in a not entirely wholesome way to create just enough of an opportunity to slip the drug into Michael's drink; not exactly ground breaking, but it works.

It only takes a few minutes for Michael to sip from the drugged drink and only a couple seconds after that for it to take effect. The first sign of successful drugging is that he starts squinting in frustration at everything with the occasional huff.

"Doing okay there, Micky?" Gabriel asks with a barely contained smirk.

"Who invited all the pixies? And why are they all singing the same song over and over again?" Michael waved a hand in front of his face as if he were trying to swat something away.

"I don't know, we both though you invited them, big bro." Lucifer remarked, smirk plastered across his face. That only causes Michael to scowl and his wings to fluff in irritation.

"Like hell I would do that." Gabriel snickered and Lucifer looked mildly offended.

Michael kept swatting at the unseen pests before standing and stomping into the kitchen. Both brothers followed after him curiously only to find him climbing into the refrigerator.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Lucifer asked.

"Getting away from the damn pixies that I know you invited, don't deny it, Lucy." Michael accused, already has himself wedged onto the middle rack though his wings are still fluffed and sticking outside of the refrigerator, making the door stay open.

After a few irritated huffs and even a squawk, he stilled apart from his wings as they continue to twitch and fluff in frustration. Gabriel and Lucifer are collapsed against each other in barely silent laughter at the sight of the eldest brother in such a state.

The cold air must have made the drug wear off faster than Lucifer’s other drugs because within a few minutes his wings stilled as he climbed out of the refrigerator. He drew himself to his full height, which is still shorter than Lucifer, which has always frustrated Michael; he glared at his brothers who were, at that point, loudly laughing at him.

"Are you chilled out now, Mike?" Lucifer’s comment makes Gabriel and Lucifer both erupt in even louder, more obnoxious laughter.

"I told you that you couldn't drug me anymore, Lucifer." Michael said sharply. Lucifer waved a hand, unthreatened.

"That's what you say every time." Michael crowded into his space at that, which made Lucifer take a step back, incidentally into the wall. Gabriel had just enough time to duck out of the way of his two eldest brothers.

"Maybe I meant it last time." Michael's chest pressed Lucifer into the wall, his hands pin the other's wrists at shoulder height. Lucifer shivered at Michael's display, but didn't show anything otherwise.

"You also say that every time." Gabriel got around behind his eldest brother and slid his hands under his shirt before trailing them around to Michael's lower abdomen, pressing against his back.

"Now now, big boys, there's no need for that." It was Michael's turn to shiver, which distracted him just long enough for Lucifer to bend forward and kiss him.

Michael growled slightly at that and pushed him back, flush against the wall, as he bit at the younger's lips. Gabriel purred and splayed his hands over Michael's stomach, reminding him to be gentle. Though that is just Gabriel's nature to be gentler than the two eldest; they are perfectly fine with being rough.

Gabriel stood on his tip toes to reach the back of Michael's neck planting kisses around and up to his ear, which he nibbled and sucked at upon arrival. He tugged on the ear a few times, which made Michael's head tip into his.

That gave Lucifer the chance to take some control over the kiss, which he greedily accepted by slipping his tongue into Michael's now slightly open mouth. Michael growled again and pushed Lucifer's back before doing the same thing to him, though he kept getting distracted by Gabriel's sucking and tugging on his ear.

Lucifer shivered again but didn't challenge him again, just going to let him do whatever he wanted. At least for the moment. He could only behave himself for so long, after all.

With Gabriel distracting Michael, Lucifer managed to free his hands, which immediately drop to Michael's hips to hold the eldest in place tight against him. Lucifer rolled his hips harshly against Michael's, causing the latter's newly job-free hands to knot in Lucifer’s hair with the breath that hitched in his throat.

Gabriel, not one to miss out on fun, already has Michael's shirt pulled up to his chest. Lucifer and Michael break apart just long enough for the shirt to come the rest of the way over, already back to kissing and biting before the shirt hits the floor. Gabriel kisses down Michael's spine, his path blocked by the jeans after the dip of his lower back.

Disappointed by the lack of reaction, only a shiver, Gabriel slid his hands down the fronts of both their pants, grinning at the shudders from both parties.

"Now, you boys can't go ignoring and starting the party without me." Lucifer broke away from Michael just long enough to say, rather breathless at this point,

"We wouldn't dream of it, baby brother." Michael starts biting at Lucifer's neck, since the latter is speaking and is unwilling to give up his mouth at the moment. At a squeeze from Gabriel, Michael stops as his breath hitches.

"You're being too rough, Michael." Gabriel said without any real conviction. Lucifer chuckled at that which earned himself a squeeze as well, cutting off said chuckle with a shudder.

Michael turned around to unwrap Gabriel's arm from around his side. He pulled the younger to his chest, though gently as to not be deemed 'too rough'.

"Don't segregate yourself if you don't want to come to the party late." Michael grabbed Gabriel by the ass and lifted him up, causing the latter to let go of his holds and wrap his legs around his eldest brother's waist. Gabriel glared at him whilst tugging at his hair, to which Michael slightly tipped his head into.

"You only did that to get me to let go."

"No, not only, because now we can do this." Michael started kissing and lightly biting at Gabriel's mouth as he backed him up into Lucifer's chest to press him between them.

Lucifer went straight for his neck, biting and sucking to mark him. A shudder shot down Gabriel's spine which made both outside parties grin.

Gabriel retaliated in the only way he could, he tugged harshly at Michael's hair and bit at his lips. Michael's head fell back at the pulling which made his throat perfectly open to Gabriel's own marking.

Lucifer worked off Gabriel's shirt, only interrupting their marking for a moment but that gave Michael just enough time to get back in the game. He started biting at the other side of Gabriel's neck, letting Lucifer work in relative peace.

Gabriel's arms tightened around Michael's neck whilst his hands knotted in his hair. He shuddered and purred at all the attention. He usually insists on giving, but he’ll be damned if he was going to complain or stop them now. With the refusing to do anything but give, he’d more than once made himself feel left out, but they were really just doing what he asked.

“You know this would be easier on the bed.” Gabriel breathed out a little while later, still being held up pressed between the two. Michael and Lucifer both made noises of agreement, and thus began working their way there, Michael at Gabriel’s lips and mouth again while Lucifer walked just behind them, pulling his own shirt off. 

Michael dropped Gabriel on the bed gently; so as to not have a repeat, at least just yet. Lucifer claimed the side that hadn’t already been taken up by the eldest. Said eldest is already working to take Gabriel’s pants off while Lucifer sets to kissing him, not pushed out this time like he had been by Michael. 

Gabriel lifts his hips to help in the venture to be rid of the pants, already fully prepared for what Michael is about to do. Though, he is distracted by Lucifer and his quite literally damned tongue, he moans into the equally damned mouth. 

 

He can’t remember the last time that he was so thoroughly exhausted and satisfied. Gabriel is lying between his two eldest brothers, curled up in Michael’s arms with his back against Lucifer’s side whose arm is outstretched and being used as a pillow for both the eldest and youngest.

With a content sigh, Gabriel snuggles closer to Michael’s chest, adjusting his pillow spot on Lucifer’s arm. They were both already asleep, but Gabriel was still savoring it. He knows it’s his own fault for not letting them do this more often, but knowing that he can give them something like this rivals his desire to have it given to himself.

But he has to treat himself sometimes.


End file.
